Cerita Cinta Pertama
by Lee Audrey
Summary: 5 pasangan, 5 kisah cinta, 2 persamaan—sama-sama cinta pertama, dan sama-sama dipertemukan saat MOS SMA Teikou. Inilah kisah tentang cinta yang membutuhkan waktu (NijiAka), cinta yang menerima apa adanya (AoKise), cinta yang berawal dari salah paham (MidoTaka), cinta yang semanis coklat (HiMura), dan cinta yang diulang kembali (KagaKuro).


**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Nijimura masih ingat dari mana semua ini berawal, hanya saja tidak spesifik yang mana. Mungkin sejak ia berada di puncak salah satu bukit batu di Joshua Tree National Park, California, kemudian panggilan dari Kasamatsu datang. Atau sejak ia duduk santai bersama Himuro di kantin sambil menengguk kopi, kemudian Kasamatsu datang. Atau sejak matanya menangkap sosok merah mencolok di barisan murid baru, kemudian perasaan itu datang.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Cerita Cinta Pertama © Lee Audrey**

**Kuroko no Basuke © Fujimaki Tadatoshi**

**Special Thanks: Eamaki Devy dan 99rui**

**.**

**Nijimura Shuuzou x Fem!Akashi Seijuurou**

**AU, OOC, Typos, genderbend**

**.**

**Cerita Pertama: Love Takes Time (part 1)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Love Takes Time to Find**

**.**

Jauh-jauh hari sebelum liburan kenaikan kelas, Nijimura sudah merencanakan perjalanan ini dengan antusias. Himuro Tatsuya, sahabatnya sejak SMP sekaligus satu-satunya kenalannya yang pernah tinggal di Amerika, membantunya menyusun rencana destinasi. Rencananya, ini akan menjadi perjalanan mengelilingi California menggunakan van—mulai dari melewati Jembatan Golden Gate yang terkenal, memasuki Universal Studios Hollywood yang gemerlap, dan di hari ketiga ini, mereka sudah sepakat untuk berkeliling Joshua Tree National Park sebelum membuat tenda di Taman Nasional Yosemite.

Begitu upacara penutupan semester genap, ia dan Himuro langsung melesat ke bandara tanpa mengindahkan pesan teman-temannya yang meminta dibawakan oleh-oleh. Selama penerbangan, mata Nijimura tak lepas dari kamus saku bahasa Inggris—menyadari betul kekurangannya di bahasa internasional itu. Sementara Himuro… pria itu tentu membantunya ketika kesulitan memahami sesuatu.

Untuk masalah pendanaan, tentu saja mereka tidak bodoh. Nijimura menggunakan seluruh musim panasnya tahun lalu untuk bekerja sambilan demi mengongkosi salah satu mimpi masa mudanya ini. Dan jika ditambah dengan bagian dana dari Himuro, setidaknya mereka tidak perlu pusing tidur di mana dan makan apa selama dua minggu tersebut.

Hanya saja, baru tiga hari, baru menyelesaikan belum dari seperempat daftar tempat kunjungan mereka, baru saja dapat berdiri tegak di salah satu batu besar di Joshua Tree National Park, telepon genggam Nijimura berbunyi nyaring. Benar-benar mengagetkannya yang sedang asyik menikmati pemandangan gurun penuh debu dan kaktus, hingga jika tidak berkat reflek karate, ia pasti sudah berguling jatuh dari puncak batu.

Setelah berhasil menjaga keseimbangan dengan merentangkan tangan, pemuda yang akan memasuki masa tahun terakhir SMA-nya itu pun merogoh saku celana _baggy_ selutut dan menatap lamat-lamat kontak yang tertera di layar datar handphonennya.

Ternyata hanya Kasamatsu Yukio, salah satu sahabat terdekat sekaligus sekretaris OSIS SMA Teikou, tempatnya turut bersekolah.

Dengan segera Nijimura menyapa, "Yo!" seperti biasa, namun tidak pernah mengira sang ketua klub musik itu akan membalas dengan teriakan membahana.

"_Shuu! Di mana kau?"_

Nijimura sedikit menjauhkan handphone dari telinganya. "Joshua Tree National Park. Meskipun begitu, ne, Yukio, percayakah kau di sini hanya ada kaktus tanpa pohon yang lain? Aku jadi bertanya-tanya kenapa mereka menamainya begitu," tawa ringan pun terlontar, mengiringi kebiasaannya ketika berbagi pengalaman dengan para sahabatnya.

"_Aku tidak peduli, Shuu. Yang jelas cepatlah kembali ke Jepang!"_

Nijimura tahu bahwa Kasamatsu sering berteriak pada junior-juniornya, tapi kepada teman seangkatan? Apalagi salah satu sahabat terdekat. Hal ini jelas membuat Nijimura heran, sampai-sampai Himuro yang berdiri di batu sebelahnya, ikut menguping pembicaraan setelah melihat tampang bingung Nijimura yang khas—alis menukik dalam bersama bibir yang tergulung maju.

"Kau ini kenapa? Aku baru saja tiba di Amerika dan kau menyuruhku pulang?"

"_Kau yang kenapa, Shuu. Kau ini ketua OSIS! Demi Tuhan, setidaknya pikirkan juga kewajibanmu sebelum pergi rekreasi."_

Memangnya apa yang salah? Sebagai ketua OSIS, seingatnya ia telah mengerjakan segala tugas dan kewajiban—bahkan ia telah menyusun daftar tugas selengkap-lengkapnya untuk seksi-seksi OSIS selama ia pergi. Lagipula, apa yang akan terjadi di sekolah ketika ia berlibur?

Kemudian, karena yakin Nijimura belum menangkap maksudnya, Kasamatsu akhirnya kembali berteriak, _"Pembukaan MOS, Shuu! Kau harus hadir!"_

Ada jeda untuk Nijimura mengelus telinganya. Ya, dirinya pun sadar untuk pembukaan acara-acara besar sekolah seperti itu harus dihadiri petinggi OSIS. Tapi, masa selamanya harus ketua?

"Kenapa tidak kau minta wakil ketua saja?" balasnya, kembali sibuk menerawang jauh ke ujung cakrawala, berharap bisa melihat elang atau semacamnya.

Di Jepang, di ruang OSIS SMA Teikou yang berantakan dan dipenuhi aktifitas dari seksi-seksi OSIS yang kelimpungan, sebenarnya Kasamatsu sedang mengerutkan kening dalam-dalam hingga menenggelamkan matanya. _"Kau sedang melawak atau mabuk, Shuu?"_

Jeda yang kaku di antara dua orang via telepon itu membuat Himuro heran sekaligus geli. Maka ia mengangkat tangannya persis seperti di depan guru, membuat Nijimura mengalihkan perhatian pada pria Skorpio yang menutupi sebelah matanya dengan poni itu. "Pak Ketua, wakilmu di sini."

Si Cancer berambut hitam menepuk keningnya keras-keras.

Hal yang terjadi setelahnya tak begitu terasa bagi Nijimura—yang ia tahu ia hampir berguling turun dari batu tempatnya berpijak, berlari tunggang-langgang memasuki van, menancap gas dalam-dalam, dan langsung masuk ke jet pribadi milik keluarga Himuro yang selalu terparkir manis di Bandar Udara Internasional Los Angeles.

Sungguh, ia pun tak tahu keluarga Himuro sekaya itu. Dirinya bahkan tak sadar jika selama di dalam mobil, Himuro menelpon beberapa pelayan ayahnya untuk menyiapkan pesawat mini tersebut.

Intinya, begitu tiba di bandara, tak ada yang menghalangi jalan mereka berlari hingga dapat menghambur mulus memasuki jet. Nijimura bahkan bisa memilih tempat duduk sesuka hati, namun tak menghilangkan sepercik pun rasa takut ketinggiannya. Jadilah, selama sekitar delapan belas jam penerbangan, Nijimura tak sekali pun mendapat kesempatan ke alam mimpi dengan tenang. Guncangan di pesawat ditambah tanah yang tak lagi terlihat membuatnya selalu dihantui ketakutan. Berbeda dengannya, Himuro malah langsung tertidur di menit kelima ia menyandarkan kepala pada bangku pesawat.

Di mana rasa setia kawan Himuro? Jika Nijimura sedang tak berbaik hati, ia akan dengan sengaja membuat Himuro terjaga demi menemaninya. Masa yang bermata panda hanya dia? Tidak adil, kan.

Tapi, hei, Himuro telah melewati dua hari yang melelahkan untuk menjadi pemandu gratisan Nijimura keliling California. Belum lagi ekstra begadang untuk memikirkan konsep perjalanan, sejarah tempat-tempat yang dikunjungi, dan menyiapkan perlengkapan ini itu. Dan sebagai pribadi yang tahu diri dan bertanggung jawab, Nijimura mengerti betul kenapa ia tidak boleh mengganggu tidur temannya.

Jadi begitulah, selama kurang-lebih delapan belas jam penerbangan, sepuluh jam dihabiskan Himuro di alam mimpi. Nijimura? Karena tidak bisa tidur dan selalu diliputi rasa mual, maka ia hanya melihat-lihat foto yang berhasil mereka ambil, dan sesekali mencomot jajanan yang sempat terbawa. Dan begitu sadar, mereka sudah ada di Bandara Narita.

Begitu menginjak tanah, Nijimura langsung bersujud karena akhirnya kembali ke daratan. Untungnya tak ada yang melihat itu, karena _limousine_ hitam Himuro sudah terparkir tepat di depan tangga pesawat.

Haha, kapan lagi mendapat pelayanan ekstra mewah begini?

Himuro melangkah lebih dulu ke dalam _limousine_, hampir saja meninggalkan Nijimura jika tidak menoleh dan menyadarkannya. "Shuu, kita harus cepat. Upacara pembukaannya satu jam lagi."

Astaga, seolah seluruh waktu di dunia tidaklah cukup untuk mereka.

Berkat jalanan yang lenggang dan keahlian sang pengemudi, mereka berhasil tiba di SMA Teikou kurang dari lima belas menit. Menyadari sisa waktu membuat Nijimura tertarik untuk melangkah ke kantin dan membeli sekaleng kopi, lelah karena _jet lag _dan sangat kekurangan tidur. Duh, lihat saja kantung mata dan rambut berantakannya, belum lagi debu yang coreng-moreng di sekujur tubuh sebagai oleh-oleh dari Joshua Tree National Park. Ia yakin tidak mau melihat bayangannya sendiri di cermin sebelum mandi atau setidaknya berganti baju.

Dan ketika sedang duduk santai di salah satu bangku bersama Himuro, ketika baru sekali tenggak meminum kopinya, Kasamatsu muncul sambil terengah-engah.

"Shuu! Akhirnya kau datang juga," ujarnya, menyangga tubuh dengan tangan yang tertumpu pada lutut.

Sejujurnya, Nijimura juga tidak menyangka sudah berada di Jepang.

"Tidak usah terburu-buru begitu, Yukio." Ada jeda untuk Nijimura mengumpulkan saliva dan menenggaknya untuk membasahi tenggorokan yang terasa sakit akibat meminum kopi. Suaranya bahkan semakin berat dan mengerikan. "Masih ada sekitar setengah jam lagi, kan?"

Kasamatsu menggeleng, acuh tak acuh pada suara bas mengerikan sahabatnya. "Bukan itu, Shuu. Tapi kami kerepotan mengatur barisan anak-anak baru itu. Kalau begini, kita tidak akan bisa upacara."

Sang ketua OSIS mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, bibirnya mengulum maju. "Bukankah keahlianmu untuk mengatur adik kelas?"

"Aku…" Kasamatsu menarik napas berat, masih terengah. "…menyerah."

Jika seorang Kasamatsu Yukio saja sudah berkata demikian, maka entah seperti apa pasukan junior yang dihadapinya.

Dengan rasa lelah yang sejujurnya menggeroyoti setiap sendi tubuhnya, Nijimura pun bangkit menggunakan batang kayu panjang yang sempat diambilnya dari Joshua Tree National Park. Langkahnya lebar namun perlahan, mengingat kakinya kram karena terlalu lama duduk di pesawat. Dan ketika ia berdiri di puncak podium di tengah-tengah lapangan, maka kerumunan manusia yang sebelumnya heboh oleh satu dan sekian hal, langsung mati kutu melihat sesosok pria berjaket parasut biru tua, bercelana jeans belel, dengan rambut hitam berminyak penuh debu, tatapan mengerikan karena kantung hitam di bawah mata, dan bibir tipis yang terkerut maju.

Pria lusuh itu pun mengambil napas yang terdengar berat, dan berbicara, "Selamat datang di SMA Teikou. Aku Nijimura Shuuzou, Ketua OSIS. Mulai detik ini sampai upacara selesai, tidak boleh ada yang berbicara, saling senggol, mengganggu teman, toleh kanan-kiri, tertawa, atau kentut."

Tapi lautan manusia berseragam olahraga itu langsung tertawa lebar mendengar kata terakhir.

Maka, tongkat kayu yang sejak tadi menjadi tumpuan berdiri Nijimura, melayang lurus ke tengah-tengah gerombolan murid baru tersebut. Masalah mengenai siapa, Nijimura tak peduli.

"Sudah saya bilang, jangan ada yang tertawa. Paham?"

Atmosfer berat mengiringi anggukan lirih dan balasan dari adik-adik kelas, "Paham, Senior."

"Jangan ada yang bicara!"

Seruan berat itu menggelegar bagai halilintar. Apalagi dengan kondisi suara serak terkena air kopi dan bibir yang hanya beberapa senti dari mic, maka pantaslah jika semua orang di area SMA Teikou bergetar karena kaget.

Kemudian, pandangan dari sepasang manik emas itu menyisir perlahan barisan manusia di hadapannya. Saat itulah kaki seorang pemuda kulit gelap berambut biru tua terasa gatal karena tergigit semut merah, seorang gadis pirang yang berusaha mengusir nyamuk dari hadapannya, seorang pemuda merah marun yang diam-diam dicubit gadis biru muda di sebelahnya, dan gadis berambut merah tua yang memarahi gadis berambut ungu yang masih mengunyah permen. Mereka semua tertangkap mata mengantuk Nijimura, yang semakin mengerikan berkat kantung mata dan tatapan rendah.

"Kalian yang merasa rambutnya bukan berwarna hitam atau coklat, maju!"

Dengan takut-takut, beberapa orang menyeruak dari barisan rapat murid-murid kelas satu. Tak ada yang berbicara, tak ada yang berani mengangkat pandangan. Mereka terlalu takut pada tatapan elang berkantung panda milik Nijimura.

Yah, pada kenyataannya, Nijimura bukanlah orang yang semenyeramkan itu. Suaranya serak karena minum kopi, tatapannya dingin serta sedikit emosi akibat kurang tidur, dan bibirnya terulum maju karena kebiasaan. Manusiawi, kan?

Tapi, belum apa-apa bocah-bocah ini sudah takut duluan. Menggelikan.

"Yang merasa laki-laki," ujar sang Ketua OSIS, membuat dua orang pemuda berambut merah marun dan biru tua berdiri tegap dengan pundak menegang. "Dan kamu, pirang." Gadis cantik bermata kucing itu terkesiap. "Kalian jadi pengibar bendera."

"Eh?"

Sebenarnya ada sejuta reaksi yang berdesakan di kepala, namun hanya ada satu ekspresi yang sanggup keluar—tatapan melongo dengan rahang terbuka lebar.

Tiga orang yang ditunjuk langsung berlari menuju sisi lain lapangan untuk mengikuti arah mata anggota-anggota Paskibra yang sudah menunggu di bawah pohon dengan ekspresi batu. Ada sedikit kericuhan di antara dua orang pria itu, untuk menentukan siapa pengerek dan siapa yang merentangkan bendera. Namun, dengan sekali sentakan dari Hyuuga Junpei, ketua Paskibra, mereka langsung terdiam seribu bahasa. Akhirnya, si rambut biru tua yang menjadi pengerek dengan gadis pirang membawa bendera.

Di lain sisi, tiga orang yang tersisa di depan Nijimura masih tak berkutik, pundak gemetar, dan peluh dingin turun perlahan. Kenapa? Tentu karena pandangan sang ketua OSIS yang tak kunjung berpaling, apalagi pada gadis berambut _scarlet_ yang berdiri tepat di hadapannya.

"Ungu, kamu baca janji dan visi-misi sekolah."

Gadis bongsor itu memiringkan kepala dengan alis sedikit terangkat.

"Cepat!"

Dengan sekali sentakan dari Nijimura, ia sudah pergi untuk berdiri di samping Kiyoshi Teppei sebagai pelapor.

Tersisa dua orang, namun pandangan Nijimura tak menangkap sosok mungil berambut biru langit yang sebenarnya juga berdiri di depan matanya. Ia sangat terfokus pada si merah, berusaha untuk menangkap kanji yang tertulis di _nametag_ karton di seragam olahraganya.

'_Akashi… Seijuurou?'_ Nijimura merasa matanya sedikit kabur karena kurang tidur. _'Bukankah itu nama cowok?' _Tapi tentu ia tidak semengantuk itu untuk salah menangkap sosok ramping berambut merah panjang dengan mata indah itu, sebagai laki-laki.

Tidak, sosok di depannya sangat cantik. Apalagi dengan sepasang kaki berlekuk indah yang seputih susu. Tidak mungkin kan, dia laki-laki?

Jeda yang termasuk lama itu membuat dua gadis di tengah lapangan menjadi semakin gemetar. Namun Akashi sudah lumayan terbiasa. Bagaimanapun, MOS ini belum dimulai.

"Kamu," akhirnya Nijimura membuka suara, dengan aura gelap—karena mengantuk—yang membuat suara seraknya dari mikropon dua kali lebih menyeramkan. "jadi pemimpin upacara."

Mata _ruby_ itu mengerjap dua kali.

"Anoo," sebuah suara lembut terdengar seiring dengan tangan si biru muda yang terangkat. "Senpai, bagaimana dengan saya?"

Nijimura menepuk keningnya.

Demi Tuhan, apakah pengelihatannya menurun drastis hanya gara-gara insomnia dan minum kopi?

Si gadis biru muda itu kemudian mendapat posisi sebagai pembawa acara, berdiri di antara Kiyoshi dan gadis bongsor ungu.

Kini, yang tersisa di lapangan hanya Nijimura dan Akashi Seijuurou, saling menatap dalam desiran angin musim semi yang membekukan kulit.

"Mulai upacaranya."

Akashi sempat mengerjap dua kali. Prosedur upacara ini tidak seperti yang biasanya, maka pantaslah ia berbingung sesaat sebelum mengeratkan kepalan tangan, dan berteriak lantang, "Siap, gerak!"

Suara sentakan antara lengan dan baju terdengar serempak.

"Kepada Pembina Upacara," Akashi menarik napasnya dulu, meyakini sepenuh hati bahwa suaranya dapat terdengar hingga ujung kantin. "Hormat," seruan yang panjang, kemudian, "gerak!"

Pandangan Nijimura menyapu seluruh lapangan setelah mengangkat lengan dan melayangkan jemari tangan kanan di dekat alis.

"Tegak, gerak!"

Lagi, sentakan terdengar.

Suara datar si biru muda kali ini dapat terdengar jelas berkat mikropon yang dipegangnya satu senti dari bibir. "Pengibaran Bendera."

Tiga orang yang ditunjuk pertama kali—si biru tua, merah marun, dan seorang gadis pirang—langsung meluruskan barisan secara horizontal sebelum menyentakkan kaki dan berjalan beriringan ke depan tiang bendera. Cara mereka mengibarkan bendera termasuk lumayan bagi pengibar yang belum pernah berlatih. Terimakasih pada instruksi singkat si biru tua berkulit coklat dengan desisan tajam.

Yah, bisa dibilang keseluruhan apel pagi itu berjalan lancar. Para murid baru tidak membuat banyak kesalahan jika si ungu yang beberapa kali mengulang beberapa kata, tidak dihitung. Dan, ah, para senior—terutama anggota OSIS—cukup puas dengan tampang-tampang tertekan bawahan baru mereka berkat wejangan singkat Nijimura yang tajam dan langsung tertancap di hati. Bahkan ada seorang gadis di barisan belakang yang menangis.

Sekali lagi, sebetulnya Nijimura tidak bermaksud begitu. Jika diperbolehkan memilih, maka ia akan dengan senang hati pulang ke rumah dan memeluk guling dibanding berdiri di hadapan ratusan mata dengan peran antagonis.

Dan sejujurnya, di antara para murid baru yang tertekan, maka seharusnya Akashi-lah yang menangis meraung karena menjadi objek sasaran tatapan tajam Nijimura setiap saat.

Tapi gadis itu tidak melakukannya. Ia hanya menggigit bibir bagian dalam diam-diam dan mengeratkan kepalan tangan. Mata rubinya, yang tak pula lepas dari Nijimura, berkilat tajam seperti ingin menantang balik sang ketua OSIS.

Tapi alam bawah sadarnya pun tahu, bahwa ini semua hanya akting yang akan berakhir dalam beberapa hari. Tidak ada alasan untuknya melontarkan amarah apalagi menyimpan dendam.

Begitu upacara selesai, para murid baru berambut pelangi yang sudah mengira akan dibebaskan, harus kembali menarik napas dalam-dalam ketika Nijimura mengumpulkan mereka lagi di tengah lapangan dan memberikan 'sapaan' khusus dari anggota-anggota OSIS yang lain. Keenam orang itu diperintahkan untuk berdiri tegap dengan mata dan telinga terbuka lebar, hanya fokus ke depan, tak peduli ada berapa banyak senior yang mengerubungi dan meneriaki mereka tepat di depan muka. Kebanyakan yang mereka katakan sama saja—tentang peraturan sekolah yang mereka langgar dengan berambut mencolok, dan sisanya hanya mencari-cari kesalahan saja.

Nijimura sebenarnya tidak tahan melihat 'pembantaian' itu. Namun ia mengerti perasaan teman-temannya yang seperti ingin balas dendam atas kejadian yang sama yang mereka terima ketika tahun pertama. Lagipula, ini tugas. Ia bisa apa sekalipun ketua OSIS? Maka perlahan-lahan ia menyingkir dari podium menuju ruang OSIS, diikuti Himuro yang juga tidak bisa marah-marah pada orang tak dikenal tanpa alasan.

.

-:-

.

**Love Takes Time to See**

**.**

Hari-hari pun berlalu dengan banyak hal baru dan tidak terduga. Terlebih bagi para murid baru yang harus siap mental, hati, pikiran dan fisik menghadapi seribu satu hujatan senior yang dilayangkan tanpa henti pada mereka.

Eits, jangan salah sangka, para senior juga tak kalah sibuk terutama anggota-anggota OSIS. Bahkan, bisa dibilang merekalah yang paling diuji di even tahunan ini. Seksi Perlengkapan harus bersiap jauh-jauh hari, bahkan di hari-H mereka masih harus bekerja ekstra dengan banyak properti. Seksi Acara tentu sibuk menyusun jadwal penyelenggaraan. Hanamiya, sebagai bendahara OSIS, sedang dalam stress yang berat menghitung pengeluaran OSIS hanya untuk minggu ini. Dan para anggota inti OSIS dan Panitia MOS? Haha, mereka sudah seperti setrika karena terus mondar-mandir di sekolah.

Nijimura tentu menjadi bagian dari segala kesibukan itu, bahkan bisa dibilang poros dari segalanya. Ia harus terus mengawasi setiap acara, ekskul, kelas, bahkan panitia dan anak-anak buahnya agar berjalan sesuai rencana. Maka tak heran, di antara sekian banyak panitia, ialah yang paling dikenal para junior bukan hanya karena paling sering _seliweran_, namun juga kharisma dan pembawaannya yang mencolok.

_Armband_ hitam atau pelangi menjadi ciri khasnya, sikap tegas dan sigap itu menjadi kelebihannya, dan bibir yang sering terulum maju menjadi pembeda. Tidak diragukan lagi bahwa ia menjadi pujaan di antara siswa perempuan.

Tidak terkecuali baginya, Akashi Seijuurou, yang juga tidak mengerti kenapa matanya selalu mengikuti Nijimura setiap kali pria tinggi itu melintas di hadapannya.

.

-:-

.

**Love Takes Time to Feel**

**.**

Hari terakhir masa orientasi dipenuhi dengan promosi dari berbagai macam ekskul di SMA Teikou. Para murid baru mendapat angket ketertarikan minat yang harus diisi tentang ekskul yang akan mereka ikuti. Mereka harus menyerahkan angketnya besok ke ruang klub dari ekskul yang diminati.

Dan ngomong-ngomong minat, satu-satunya ketertarikan Akashi Seijuurou saat ini hanyalah musik. Ia sudah mendengar dari berbagai sumber bahwa klub musik SMA Teikou sering memenangkan berbagai penghargaan dan lomba. Gadis muda itu menjadi sangat penarasan, dan menunggu-munggu kapan giliran klub musik mempromosikan diri.

Mereka digiring memasuki gedung olahraga raksasa di tengah-tengah area sekolah. Setelah dipersilahkan duduk, tiba-tiba lampu dimatikan. Dalam hiruk pikuk kebingungan, petikan gitar dari stereo memenuhi setiap sudut ruangan, kemudian sebuah lampu sorot menyala di atas Kasamatsu yang mengenakan _v-neck_ biru tua. Lalu sebuah suara yang mendesah pelan ikut meramaikan, dan tampillah Nijimura di bawah sorot lampu berwarna merah, menggunakan celana jeans dan pakaian bebas, sedang memegang mikropon tepat di depan bibir.

"_My Baby, Sweet Baby  
>I see you smiling when I close my eyes<br>'cause I miss you, I need you right now" _

Teriakan membahana terdengar, terdominasi suara tinggi perempuan.

Kalimat-kalimat bahasa Inggris yang disenandungkan Nijimura terpampang jelas pada proyektor yang mengarah ke panggung, menimpa dirinya beserta anggota band lainnya, berlarian dalam detik-detik yang cepat.

_"Tadaima" moroku ni ienakute gomen ne  
>Never knew I'd make you feel lonely<br>Kuchiguse no "tsukareta" mo boku wa iisugi dane…  
>Kaeri wo matsu hou ga tsurai no ni…"<em>

Barulah gebukan drum menggetarkan seisi ruangan, bersamaan dengan Haizaki yang akhirnya ikut tersorot sinar panggung, dan Himuro yang berdiri di sisi kiri panggung sambil memainkan bass.

Desahan ketika Nijimura mengambil napas dalam menggetarkan bulu roma setiap gadis.

"_My baby, sweet baby, oh!  
>Itsumo sunao ni dekinai boku wo<br>Anata wa yasashiku tsutsunde kureru yuiitsu no hito dayo"_

Ada suatu titik jauh di dalam diri Akashi yang merasa bergetar dan hangat mendengar kalimat terakhir. Ia seperti merasa… lagu ini untuknya. Tapi, mungkin saja seluruh perempuan di ruangan ini juga merasakan hal yang sama, kan? Ia jangan berbesar rasa dulu. Bagaimanapun, saat itu, lagu ini tidak mempunyai arti baginya.

"_The world's in a hurry  
>Bokura no jikan wa tomete okou<br>There's nothing to worry  
>Toki wa bokura wo tsuresare wa shinai yo"<em>

Petikan gitar elektrik yang indah dari Kasamatsu mengiringi berakhirnya lagu. Sontak semua penonton yang tadi melebarkan mata dengan takjub, berdiri dan memberikan tepukan tangan meriah. Keempat orang di atas panggung lantas tersenyum sumringah, terutama Haizaki yang malah sudah tertawa bangga. Namun semua keributan itu mereda seiring deheman pelan Nijimura di depan mikropon.

"Selamat pagi, semua. Saya berdiri di sini bukan sebagai Ketua OSIS, tapi anggota senior dari klub musik," ujar Nijimura, "Ketuanya Kasamatsu Yukio, gitaris," ia menunjuk Kasamatsu yang berdiri di sisi kanan panggung, yang hanya melambai sekilas ketika ditunjuk. "Bassisnya Himuro Tatsuya dan dummer Haizaki Shougo. Yah, walaupun masih ada beberapa anggota lagi yang berhalangan tampil, seperti Midorima Shintarou di keyboard, Izuki Shun di biola, dan masih ada lagi. Nah, saya sendiri vokalis di sini."

Bisik-bisik terdengar, bersamaan dengan aura bunga-bunga yang melambung tinggi dan senyum-senyum sumringah.

"Seperti yang kalian lihat, kebanyakan dari kami sudah kelas tiga—kecuali makhluk abu-abu di belakang," lanjut si pelangi, sedikit menoleh pada Haizaki yang tersinggung disebut 'makhluk', "jadi kami membutuhkan talenta-talenta baru yang benar-benar mencintai musik. Kami akan mengadakan seleksi yang ketat pada setiap angkatan, dan kalian yang terpilih setidaknya harus bisa bernyanyi dan memainkan dua alat musik. Jadi yang hanya ingin numpang tenar atau _ngecengin_ senior-seniornya, maaf saja, bukan di sini."

Ruangan langsung sunyi senyap. Para gadis yang sudah berkhayal dapat dekat dengan para senior cakep selama setahun, langsung membungkam mulut rapat-rapat.

Hanya saja, Akashi yang duduk di barisan paling depan masih tak merubah ekspresi. Pikirannya tidak terganggu apalagi merasa kecewa. Malah, ia percaya diri bisa masuk klub impiannya ini. Karena, yang diincarnya bukan ketenaran, gemerlap panggung, atau penghuni-penghuninya. Yang ia inginkan adalah lebih banyak waktu tenggelam dalam musik.

Jadi walaupun seluruh anggota OSIS atau keamanan MOS berada di klub musik, ia takkan merubah pikirannya.

Himuro yang melihat reaksi kaku dari para adik kelasnya, langsung merapat ke Nijimura dan menyikut lengannya sedikit. "Shuu, bicaramu berlebihan," bisiknya.

Nijimura menjauhkan mikropon dari wajah sebelum membalas, "Bukankah _to the point_ lebih baik?"

"Tapi bagaimana jika tidak ada yang mau bergabung?"

Pertanyaan itu dibiarkan menggantung oleh sang ketua OSIS, memilih untuk berpikir sambil mengedarkan pandangan ke bawah, pada segerombolan manusia yang duduk lesehan tanpa mengalihkan mata darinya. Dan mata itu pun akhirnya berlabuh pada satu direksi, pada sosok berambut merah yang balas menatapnya tajam.

"Pasti ada."

.

-:-

-:-

.

**Love Takes Time to Know**

**.**

Ketika MOS telah berakhir, semua aktifitas lantas kembali seperti semula—termasuk kaos dan celana olahraga yang resmi terganti dengan seragam musim semi yang khas. Akashi memang tidak mau mengakuinya, tapi ia merasakan letupan kegembiraan ketika berputar di depan cermin kamarnya mengenakan rok hitam pendek, jas almamater putih khas Teikou, dan kemeja biru muda berpita hitam.

Langkahnya menelusuri lorong sekolah pun terasa sangat ringan, penuh dengan senyum menyambut hal baru. Dan langkah itulah, yang pada sore hari setelah bel pulang berbunyi, menuntunnya ke depan pintu geser sebuah ruangan di sayap utara sekolah dengan papan di atas kepala bertuliskan 'Klub Musik'.

Jantungnya berdebar. Ia bisa menebak bahwa Nijimura dan kawan-kawannya di OSIS sudah duduk menanti sambil memainkan alat musik, hanya saja gambaran mereka yang terbayang adalah wajah-wajah seram yang menghantui selama enam hari MOS. Dan bisa dibilang, itu bukanlah bayangan yang menyenangkan.

Jadi, pantaslah jika, bahkan seorang Akashi Seijuurou, merasa ragu, takut, berkeringat dingin dan mencengkram kuat kertas angket ketertarikan minat sebelum menggeser pintu ruang musik.

Pintu terbuka, menimbulkan suara gesekan berat, menampakkan langit sore dari jendela-jendela yang terbuka lebar. Untuk sesaat sinar keemasan itu membuat mata sensitifnya silau. Namun fokusnya langsung tertuju pada sesosok siluet yang membelakangi matahari, sedang duduk pada sebuah kursi kayu di tengah-tengah ruangan, membungkuk memetik gitar.

Kepalanya bergerak seiring jemari tangan dan hentakan ringan kakinya. Kedua mata itu terpejam, sepertinya sedang mengkhayati lagu entah apa yang keluar dari _headphone_ di telinganya.

Itu Nijimura, dan Akashi ternganga di depan pintu selama beberapa saat, tak sampai berpikir dapat melihat pemuda itu bermain gitar. Bukan, bukan ternganga. Mungkin… terpesona. Tanpa sadar.

Alunan gitar yang memenuhi ruangan itu bagai gulali, begitu lembut, ringan, dan manis. Sesekali Nijimura menggumamkan bait lagu secara samar, tak terdengar.

Akashi memberanikan diri untuk melangkah masuk, dan langsung menyesali keputusannya itu tatkala Nijimura menengadah, menurunkan _headphone_, dan berhenti memainkan gitarnya.

Padahal dia mendekat untuk melihat lebih jelas.

"Kelas sepuluh?"

Akashi mengangguk kecil. "Ya."

Tentu saja wajah yang asing bagi Nijimura pastinya milik kelas satu. Bodoh sekali ia menanyakan itu.

Maka, untuk menghilangkan malunya ia menengadah, menatap tak tentu arah, sebelum terfokus pada kepala dan rambut merah gadis di hadapannya.

"Akashi… Sei…." ujarnya, menggantung, mengingat-ingat warna merah mencolok yang selalu mudah ditangkap matanya ketika MOS. _'Kalau tidak salah namanya mirip nama cowok,'_ pikirnya, masih berpikir keras. Namun, bibir yang terulum maju itu menandakan ia telah menyerah. "Maaf, aku lupa namamu. Seiko?"

"Seijuurou." Pandangan mata rubi itu turut mempertegas. "Akashi Seijuurou, kelas X-1. Kenapa, Nijimura-san? Tidak pernah bertemu gadis bernama laki-laki?" Gadis itu tertawa kecil.

Tunggu, kenapa ia tertawa, ya? Padahal di hadapannya adalah senior paling ditakuti dan dihormati, walaupun punya penggemar yang diam-diam paling banyak.

Mungkinkah rasa bahagia ini karena senang Nijimura mengingat namanya?

"Kenapa, Akashi-san? Tidak pernah disangka laki-laki?" senyum turut mengembang dari bibir tipis Nijimura.

"Sebenarnya lebih sering dari yang kau kira. Hanya saja, itu masa lalu. Ah, aku datang untuk mendaftar klub musik. Ini formulirku," ujarnya, menyerahkan kertas angket ketertarikan minat yang sudah sedikit kusut. "Kapan seleksinya?"

"Tidak ada seleksi. Yang masuk, ya masuk. Ini bukan klub ketat seperti Paskibra." Nijimura mengangkat pandangannya dari tulisan di kertas putih di tangannya, menemukan sepasang alis merah Akashi yang menukik tajam. Ia terkekeh lagi. "Yang kemarin untuk tes mental. Kalau cuma segitu saja tidak ada yang datang, berarti angkatanmu benar-benar payah."

"Tapi aku datang."

Senyum Nijimura melebar. Ia mengangguk kecil. "Ya, setelah tiga puluh menit, _akhirnya_ kau datang."

Sial, Akashi tidak suka disindir begini. Lagipula bukan salahnya terlambat karena wali kelasnya terlalu bersemangat menjelaskan berbabagi hal.

"Apa hanya aku?"

"Tidak juga. Tadi ada gadis bernama Takao yang datang, tapi langsung berlari pergi." Nijimura menghirup napas dalam, dan menyenderkan punggung pada sandaran kursi. "Sadar nggak, kalian sedang menjalani seleksi bernama 'Seleksi Alam'. Yang kuat yang hidup—yang bertekad yang bertahan. Seperti yang kubilang kemarin, kami tidak butuh anak-anak manja yang numpang tenar. Kami butuh bakat dan tekad. Apa kau punya semua itu?"

Akashi mengangkat sebelah senyumnya. "Lebih banyak dari yang kau tahu."

.

-:-

-:-

.

**Love Takes Time to Fall**

**.**

Ini adalah beberapa rahasia kecil milik Akashi.

Pertama, pada awalnya dia tidak dibesarkan sebagai perempuan. Ayahnya, yang masih terjebak dalam stereotip lama bahwa wanita tidak boleh menjadi pemimpin, bahkan terbilang kecewa berat mengetahui penerus keluarga dan perusahaan adalah wanita. Maka dari itu, ia memberikan nama Seijuurou pada anaknya, dan membesarkannya seperti laki-laki.

Sejak kecil ia telah diajari berkuda, memanah, bela diri, pelajaran eksak dan umum, tanpa mengenal perbedaan antara laki-laki dan perempuan. Ia hanya mengerti bahwa anak seumurannya harus selalu memotong pendek rambutnya dan memakai celana. Untuk melengkapi, ayahnya bahkan memasukkannya ke sekolah swasta laki-laki.

Di tahun-tahun terakhir sekolah dasar, ia merasakan perubahan fisik yang berbeda dari teman-temannnya. Jika mereka semakin tinggi dan memiliki pundak lebar, Akashi malah merasa tersudut dengan dada dan pinggul yang membesar. Bahkan di tahun pertamanya SMP, ia menangis di kamar mandi melihat darah yang membasahi celananya.

Ia tidak mengerti dan mengadu pada orangtuanya. Ibunya yang tidak tega akhirnya memaksa sang ayah untuk menyudahi semua sandiwara ini. Dan akhirnya, setelah memikirkan masa depan anaknya juga, ayahnya setuju.

Syarat dari semua itu hanya satu: Akashi harus menjadi juara di segala bidang, dan menjadi penerus perusahaan.

Pihak keluarga Akashi lalu mengeluarkannya dari sekolah swasta pria tersebut dan memasukkannya ke sekolah swasta putri. Di sana gadis muda itu belajar bagaimana bersikap anggun layaknya perempuan. Walaupun agak sulit pada awalnya karena harus mengenakan rok dan gaun untuk pertama kali, namun tekadnya untuk menguasai segala bidang membuatnya membiasakan diri.

Di tahun terakhirnya SMP, ia meminta pada ayahnya untuk melanjutkan sekolah di sekolah umum saja. Beliau pun menerima, dan mendaftarkan putrinya ke SMA Teikou, di mana dia menjadi salah satu pemegang sahamnya.

Kedua, ia mencintai musik lebih dari yang seharusnya.

Waktu kecil ia memang pernah diajari musik, namun tidak mendalam dan intensif karena ayahnya lebih menekankan pada kepemimpinan, bisnis, dan akuntansi. Barulah ketika SMP, ia mengenal piano ketika diajak berkunjung ke konser tunggal seorang pianis mancanegara. Dan ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama.

Piano bisa menemaninya di kala sedih, menghilangkan stress, dan melampiaskan kemarahan. Jemari-jemari putih nan lentik itu kini telah terbiasa meloncat dari satu tuts ke tuts yang lain. Bahkan, ia meminta ayahnya untuk membelikan piano.

Karena kecintaannya itu sebuah mimpi kecil pun tumbuh. Ia ingin menjadi seorang pianis profesional dan menggelar konser tunggal seperti pianis asing yang dilihatnya dulu. Namun mimpi itu harus teredam, karena ayahnya dengan marah berkata, "Seni tidak menghasilkan apapun! Apa yang diketahui bocah sepertimu tentang musik? Kau sudah berjanji untuk menjadi penerus Ayah, dan kau harus fokus pada itu."

Saat itu Akashi hanya menunduk—sedih, kecewa, sakit hati dan hampir menangis.

Apa salahnya untuk memiliki mimpi?

Maka dari itu, keputusan untuk masuk klub musik tidak ia beritahukan kepada ayahnya—ini rahasia ketiga.

Dan keempat… ia sebenarnya tidak yakin, tapi sepertinya ia telah menyukai seseorang.

Orang ini, di depannya, yang menatapnya intens ketika memainkan _Fur Elise_, yang mengerutkan bibir ketika duduk memeluk sandaran kursi. Orang ini, yang sejak kali pertama melihatnya sudah ia kagumi.

"Bagaimana, Nijimura-san?"

Nijimura memiringkan kepala. "Bagus. Aku tidak menemukan kesalahan. Sudah berapa lama kau bermain piano?"

"Sekitar dua atau tiga tahun."

Ada jeda untuk Nijimura melebarkan manik emasnya. "Bohong."

Akashi tersenyum. "Tidak."

"Aku saja sudah enam tahun belajar piano tapi tidak bisa sebagus itu. Apa karena aku terlalu fokus pada gitar, ya?"

"Pantas saja permainan gitarmu bagus sekali."

Pernyataan itu membuat Nijimura yang sempat terfokus pada jemarinya, jadi berkedip dan berpaling. Ia menatap gadis berambut merah yang terlihat berkilauan di bawah sinar mentari sore, yang tersenyum menatapnya.

"Akashi, kau diterima."

Dan rasa senangnya ketika hanya berdua dengan Nijimura, ketika pria itu memujinya, adalah rahasia kecilnya yang kelima.

.

-:-

-:-

.

**Love Takes Time to Grow**

**.**

Tidak lama setelah itu, klub musik mulai aktif demi menyambut ulang tahun sekolah sekaligus festifal seni tahunan. Mereka langsung membuat grub beranggotakan beberapa orang untuk tampil secara bergilir di acara seminggu penuh itu.

Dan entah kebetulan atau keajaiban, Kasamatsu menempatkan Nijimura dan Akashi dalam grub yang sama, dan hanya beranggotakan mereka berdua.

Jadi di sinilah mereka, di ruang musik pada hari Kamis setelah pulang sekolah, hanya berdua, sayangnya tak saling tatap.

Lebih tepatnya, Akashi yang terus memperhatikan pria bersurai hitam itu, sementara Nijimura sibuk dengan laptopnya.

"Arh…. Aku tidak bisa menemukan lagu yang bagus. Kau punya ide?" ujar Nijimura sembari menggaruk belakang kepala.

"Instrumen apa yang akan kita mainkan, Nijimura-san?" jawab gadis yang hari itu mengepang samping rambut panjangnya, dengan cepat.

"Yang sederhana saja. Yang sudah kita kuasai betul. Bagaimana kalau kau bermain piano dan aku gitar? Lalu kita berdua juga bernyanyi."

Akashi berpikir sejenak. "Kalau begitu bagaimana kalau Elthon John, yang Can You Feel The Love Tonight?"

"Ah, _soundtrack_ Lion King itu, ya? Kangen juga lagu itu."

"Iya, sudah lama juga aku tidak melihatnya."

"Mau lihat?"

"Eh?"

Akashi berkedip lama menatap Nijimura.

"Aku punya filmnya," lanjut pemuda itu, menunjuk laptopnya.

Akashi tidak mengerti kenapa, tapi ia langsung mengangguk ketika mendengar tawaran itu walau sudah memiliki DVD-nya di rumah. Ia duduk di sofa panjang bersebelahan dengan Nijimura setelah pemuda itu sedikit menggeser tempat duduknya. Mereka terasa begitu dekat. Aroma musim semi yang manis, bercampur dengan hangatnya sinar mentari, dan harum gel rambut dan deterjen dari Nijimura. Tanpa sadar ia mendekatkan wajah pada tengkuk pemuda itu dan memejamkan mata, seolah terhipnotis.

Nijimura merasakan Akashi mendekat, dan ia pun menoleh. Setelah menatap mata _ruby_ gadis itu, Nijimura tersenyum. Ia berdiri dan berjalan menuju jendela untuk menutup gorden. Ketika kembali, Akashi menyadari bahwa Nijimura duduk lebih dekat dibanding sebelumnya.

Film pun diputar. Menit demi menit berlalu dan mereka hanyut dalam cerita. Sesekali Nijimura melirik gadis di sebelahnya untuk mencari reaksi Akashi. Ia kagum dengan sepasang manik merah yang menatap serius layar laptop datarnya.

Ketika adegan Nala dan Simba saling mengejar diiringi lagu dari Elthon John, Nijimura menyadari senyum lebar di bibir Akashi. Matanya pun berbinar-binar bak bintang, begitu indah, membuatnya ikut tersenyum.

"Hei," bisik si rambut hitam, walau tak membuat fokus Akashi berpindah. "Kenapa kau begitu cantik?"

"E-eh?"

Tangan Akashi reflek menghentikan adegan dalam film, dan matanya menatap lurus manik emas Nijimura. Ia menanti kalimat selanjutnya, mungkin penjelasan, mungkin jawaban.

"A-ah, lupakan." Nijimura berpaling untuk menyembunyikan semburat wajahnya. "Ayo lanjutkan filmnya."

Namun seberapa sukanya Akashi pada film ini, ia tidak bisa kembali berkonsentrasi. Sepotong kalimat dari Nijimura itu terus ternyiang di kepalanya, membuatnya menunduk, dan diam-diam menjaga jarak.

Apakah ini yang disebut jatuh cinta? Akashi baru pertama merasakannya.

.

-:-

-:-

.

**Love Takes Time to Flow**

**.**

Seminggu yang dinanti pun datang dengan sedikit kekacauan di dalam OSIS. Hanamiya selaku bendahara umum, tiba-tiba kecelakaan dan harus dirawat di rumah sakit. Yang kalang kabut tentu bukan saja Imayoshi selaku sepupunya, tapi juga Nijimura, Himuro, bahkan Kasamatsu.

Jika mereka diperbolehkan menjerit, maka dengan senang hati akan mereka lakukan.

Begitu banyak hal yang hanya bisa diatur bendahara. Maka dari itu, Nijimura menyesal tak memilihkan wakil untuk Hanamiya karena pria beralis tebal itu ngotot bisa melakukan semuanya sendiri. Sekarang sudah hampir terlambat. H-2 tentu sudah sangat terlambat.

Dan di hari Sabtu, ketika mereka bertiga sedang terdiam di dalam ruangan OSIS yang beraura suram, pintu diketuk dengan pelan. "Permisi."

Nijimura langsung mengangkat kepalanya. Ia mengenal suara itu, hapal sekali.

"Masuk."

Akashi Seijuurou, dengan rambut merah panjangnya yang terikat sebagian, muncul dari balik pintu sambil memeluk tumpukan kertas. "Aku datang untuk mengantarkan data para siswa seperti yang diminta OSIS."

Kenapa Akashi? Karena ini kewajibannya sebagai ketua kelas.

Senyum dan anggukan ketiga orang itu memberi isyarat bagi Akashi untuk melangkah lebih jauh. Gadis itu menyerahkannya di atas meja Nijimura, yang menengadah seolah melihat cahaya surgawi menghujaninya.

"Akashi," ujar pemuda yang mengenakan _armband_ sewarna pelangi hari itu, "Apa kau sibuk?"

"Ah, um, tidak juga." Paling-paling hanya beberapa les privat di akhir minggu dan kegiatan ekskul musik. "Kenapa, Nijimura-san?"

Apakah Nijimura akan mengajaknya kencan? Akashi mengalihkan pandangan untuk mengurangi semburat merah.

"Mau tidak kau jadi bendahara OSIS?"

Kasamatsu yang sedang meminum soda kaleng, tersedak hebat. Himuro diam-diam tertawa dengan sikap alami sahabatnya yang tidak romantis.

"Memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan bendahara OSIS?" tanya Akashi.

"Hanamiya kecelakaan. Untungnya dia masih hidup, jadi bisa memberitahukan di mana dia menyimpan semua uang kas OSIS. Aku sudah memperhatikanmu selama ini,"—Akashi seperti 'eh?!' mendengarnya. Apakah Nijimura juga memperhatikannya seperti dia memperhatikan pemuda itu?—"dan kagum akan bakat akuntansimu." Oke, lupakan tentang saling memperhatikan. Nijimura memang kurang peka. "Aku tidak punya orang lain yang terlintas di pikiran untuk mengemban tugas ini. Yah, karena kau tahu, wakil dan sekretaris punya tugasnya masing-masing, begitu pula aku."

Tak perlu banyak berpikir jika Nijimura memang sebegitu mengandalkannya. Akashi hanya menarik napas dalam untuk menghilangkan sepercik kekecewaan.

"Baiklah."

Dan singkatnya, selama dua hari yang sangat padat, mereka memiliki banyak sekali waktu berdua. Sebut saja ketika Nijimura harus mengantar Akashi berbelanja keperluan acara di berbagai toko, mengaransemen lagu untuk penampilan mereka, dan momen-momen lain ketika Akashi membicarakan _budget_ festifal.

Untungnya, ketika penarikan lotere penampilan klub musik, mereka mendapat hari terakhir, jam penampilan terakhir—pukul 8.45 malam—sebelum acara puncak sekaligus penutup, yaitu pesta dansa kostum.

Tepukan tangan dan sorak sorai membahana ketika Akashi dan Nijimura berdiri untuk memberikan bungkukan terimakasih. Sebelumnya pria itu menarik tangan Akashi untuk mendekat, dan malah berakhir menggenggam tangannya. Akashi tak sempat berpaling. Ia hanya menunduk dan semakin dalam ketika membungkuk.

Mereka berpisah setelah menuruni panggung karena Himuro yang memanggil Nijimura untuk membicarakan pesta dansa. Akashi terpaku sesaat menatap punggung bidang berlapis kemeja putih senada gaunnya itu. Kemudian ia berbalik untuk kembali ke ruang musik.

.

-:-

.

**Love Takes Time to Show**

**.**

Secarik surat berwarna putih menanti dengan tenang di atas meja ketua OSIS. Nijimura menyadarinya ketika ia tergopoh mencari topeng untuk pesta dansa. Ia terpekur sesaat sebelum meraih dan membukanya. Tulisan rapi yang khas adalah intensi pertama yang tertangkap pikirannya. Tulisan yang tidak asing, bahkan dilihatnya setiap hari.

Isinya begitu sederhana dan ringan, hanya sebuah permohonan, _"Maukah kau menemuiku di ruang klub musik sebelum pesta dansa?"_

Dan Nijimura langsung berbunga-bunga.

Jam masih menunjukkan pukul 8.55 malam ketika Nijimura meliriknya, yang bararti masih ada lima menit untuk menemui si pemilik surat dan mengetahui apa keinginannya.

Namun, bahkan sebelum mengetahui identitas asli si pengirim, sebuah angan telah lebih dulu membanjiri pemuda itu, dengan siluet lembut seorang gadis berambut merah panjang, yang tersenyum menantinya di depan piano putih.

Jujur, deh. Siapa lagi yang bisa Nijimura pikirkan?

Tanpa berpikir dua kali, ia langsung berlari menelurusi koridor yang sepi menuju ruang musik. Derap langkahnya yang lebar menggema di berbagai sudut, kemudian perlahan menghilang ketika memelankan langkah dan berdiri terengah di depan sepasang pintu geser.

Ia meraih gagang pintu perlahan, merasakan detak jantung dan peluh yang turun memikirkan sosok di baliknya.

Apakah sama seperti yang ia bayangkan?

Suara gesekan lembut menjadi satu-satunya yang terdengar. Nijimura terpaku di depan pintu, mengedarkan pandangan, namun bingung setengah mati tak menemukan siapapun.

Rasa yang aneh menggelayuti hati. Langkah pelannya pun menelusuri bagian tengah ruangan, sebelum menempatkan diri di depan sebuah piano putih untuk mengelusnya.

Pikirannya berkelana. Siapa gerangan yang memberikannya surat itu? Sungguh tidak sopan menawarkan janji namun terlambat menepati. Namun angannya yang masih melambung telah membuatnya menunggu. Ia duduk, memainkan beberapa tuts, masih berharap.

Tanpa terasa sepuluh menit berlalu lambat. Ketika sadar, Nijimuda masih mengenakan pakaian yang sama ketika tampil bersama Akashi—kemeja putih dan celana hitam. Dering handphonennya pun membahana. Ketika diangkat, suara resah Himuro mengganggu perasaannya.

"_Shuu, kau dimana? Kami sudah lima menit menantimu."_

Nijimura sampai melupakan pidatonya untuk membuka pesta dansa.

Ia mengerang keras setelah menyudahi percakapan singkatnya lewat telepon, dan kembali berlari menelusuri lorong menuju ruang ganti.

Pemuda itu tidak tahu, bahwa di balik lemari besar di sudut ruangan berisi peralatan musik, Akashi Seijuurou beringsut lemas sambil menyesali tindakannya.

.

-:-

-:-

.

**Love Takes Time to Say**

**.**

Perasaan ini semakin menjadi ketika sehari sebelum pementasan mereka, Akashi tersadar bahwa ia tidak memiliki terusan berwarna putih. Ia menjelaskannya pada Nijimura, dan pria itu langsung menarik tangannya menuju area parkiran sekolah.

"Kita mau kemana, Nijimura-san?" tanyanya, sambil berusaha menyesuaikan irama langkahnya dengan milik Nijimura.

Saat itu sudah sangat sore—mentari di balik horizon sudah meninggalkan jejak membiru ujung timur. Parkiran pun sudah sepi hanya dengan beberapa sepeda milik beberapa anggota OSIS yang masih sibuk hingga detik ini.

Nijimura membalas, "Ke suatu tempat di mana hanya aku yang tahu," sambil mengeluarkan sebuah sepeda dengan tempat duduk di belakang.

Akashi menaikkan alisnya. "Dengan sepeda?"

"Tempat itu tidak bisa dijangkau bus atau kereta, jadi, yah, terpaksa pakai sepeda." Nijimura menanti reaksi lain gadis di hadapannya, namun malah mengerutkan bibir ketika ekspresi kaget di wajah cantik itu tak berubah. "Apa? Kau mengharapkan _limousine_ atau motor _sport_? Maaf membuatmu kecewa, Tuan Putri. Tapi hamba tidaklah sekaya dirimu."

Bukannya tersinggung, Akashi malah terkekeh. Ia menempatkan diri di belakang Nijimura dan berkata, "Bukankah tidak boleh mengendarai sepeda berboncengan?"

"Tidak jika tidak ketahuan."

Mereka bersepeda menelusuri gang-gang di tengah kota menuju pinggiran Tokyo. Selama itu, Akashi menikmati setiap detik perjalanan, setiap kelopak sakura yang berjatuhan, setiap desiran angin yang menerbangkan rambutnya, setiap tarikan napas yang membawa harum khas Nijimura, dan setiap kesempatan ketika tangannya harus menggenggam erat bagian perut kemeja Nijimura ketika melewati tikungan.

Tanpa terasa semua hiruk pikuk kota sudah tak terjamah. Mereka berhenti di depan sebuah rumah sederhana berlantai dua, yang bagian bawahnya digunakan untuk toko roti. Akashi langsung menyadari di mana ia setelah melihat nama toko yang tertera di etalase, 'Rainbow Bakery'.

Nijimura kembali menarik tangannya melewati area toko dan memasuki bagian rumah. Mereka langsung disambut oleh seorang wanita paruh baya dan gadis kecil berwajah mirip sang ketua OSIS, bahkan ketika masih berdiri di depan toko.

Nijimura sulung langsung menjelaskan intensinya pulang lebih awal, "Apakah Ibu masih memiliki gaun putih yang diberikan Ayah? Bisakah gadis ini meminjamnya?"

Tatapan ramah wanita itu langsung berpaling pada Akashi, dan tersenyum. "Tentu. Apapun untuk pacar anakku."

Nijimura menegang, diam-diam bersemu. Akashi langsung menyadari pipinya berubah merah, namun enggan memalingkan wajah karena tak sopan. "A-aku Akashi Seijuurou, adik kelas Nijimura-san. Salam kenal, Bibi."

Lima menit kemudian, Akashi muncul kembali di hadapan Nijimura dengan gaun putih selutut. Gaun itu sangat sederhana, hanya ada renda-renda di bawahnya. Namun kesederhanaan itu yang membuat kecantikan Akashi semakin terpancar, membuat Nijimura ternganga secara alamiah.

Nijimura Juuzou, si anak tengah dari tiga bersaudara, langsung menyikut kakak laki-lakinya yang tak kunjung beraksi. "Kakak jangan membuatku malu di depan wanita cantik ini."

"Justru kau yang membuatku malu, bocah tengik!"

Pertengkaran singkat itu terhenti setelah si abang mendaratkan tinju kecil di kepala adiknya. Akashi lagi-lagi terkekeh dengan suara lembut yang tak akan Nijimura lupakan.

Mereka kembali bersepeda, kali ini langit sudah gelap dan hawa mendingin. Lampu sorot jalan menimpa mereka layaknya sinar rembulan. Akashi, sekali lagi, mencuri kesempatan untuk memeluk kakak kelasnya dari belakang.

"Maaf ya, bajunya bekas. Aku tahu kau bisa beli yang lebih mahal dari itu."

"Tidak. Masih sangat bagus, kok. Aku suka." Apalagi, ada wangi khas Nijimura juga di sana.

"Di mana rumahmu? Akan kuantar pulang."

"Tidak usah. Sampai stasiun saja."

"Setahuku kau jarang naik kereta. Kuantar langsung ke rumah saja."

Akashi tak kuasa untuk mengelak lagi. Ia menyandarkan kepalanya pada punggung lebar Nijimura, memejamkan mata, dan berbisik pelan, "Terserah padamu, Nijimura-san."

Diam-diam, Nijimura juga menikmati kehangatan yang merambat dari gadis manis di belakangnya.

Setelah bersepeda sekitar dua puluh menit, Nijimura menghentikan laju sepeda setelah Akashi menepuk pundaknya dan berkata, "Itu dia." Pemuda itu tertegun menatap bangunan besar bergaya Victorian di balik tembok besar dan sepasang gerbang besi. Akashi meloncat turun, berdiri di depan gerbang, dan tersenyum.

"Nijimura-san."

"Hm?" Nijimura mengalihkan pandangan dari rumah besar keluarga Akashi itu, dan menemukan adik kelasnya di bawah sinar temaram lampu jalan, tersenyum tersipu.

Ketika ditatap balik, Akashi merasa kalang kabut. Ia sempat mengalihkan pandangan ke samping, sebelum diam-diam meremas rok belakangnya, mengatur napas, dan berkata, "Terimakasih untuk hari ini. Sampai ketemu besok."

"Un." Nijimura mengangguk dengan senyum. "Sampai jumpa besok." Dan ia memutar sepedanya, kemudian melaju pergi.

Dalam sekali hembusan napas yang pelan, Akashi mengeluarkan kalimat yang tadi ia telan, "Aku menyukaimu."

Dan ia pun berbalik, membuka gerbang—membuat para satpam terkejut—dan melangkah ringan ke kamar sambil menenteng tas berisi gaun putih dari Nijimura.

'_Kukatakan besok saja.'_

Namun esoknya, ketika tersadar, Akashi sudah berada di balik lemari ruang musik, meringkuk dalam-dalam.

.

.

-:-

-:-

.

.

**Love Takes Time PART 1: END**

**.**

**Lagu di atas adalah milik ONE OK ROCK – My Sweet Baby. Coba didengerin sambil ngebayangin yang nyanyi Nijimura, mantep dah. Lagunya bagus pula. Berikut translationnya~**

_My Baby, Sweet Baby  
>I see you smiling when I close my eyes<br>'cause I miss you, I need you right now _

_My baby, sweet baby oh  
>For my fragile heart not saying "I'm back", I'm sorry<br>Never knew I'd make you feel lonely  
>My way of saying "I'm tired" is past now<br>The way I was waiting to return was painful._

_You're always unable to be honest with me  
>Your gentle shyness makes you unique<em>

_The world's in a hurry  
>Our time has been stopped early<br>There's nothing to worry  
>Time won't lead us apart<em>.

**Tentu ini bukan keseluruhan lagu. Selengkapnya denger sendiri, ya.**

**Well, ini bukan akhir dari cerita ini. Masih part 1. Insyaallah akan selesai di part 2, dan dilanjutkan cerita selanjutnya, AoKise. (untuk updatenya… mungkin agak lama. Summimasen! Saya banyak tugas, maklum anak kelas 1.)**

**Gimana ceritanya di part ini? Semoga nggak OOC, ya.**

**.**

**(1 September 2014)  
>Pelukcium,<br>LeeA**


End file.
